Urine collection devices are known, as are other medical or surgical appliances which are worn on the body. One example is illustrated in our U.K. Patent Application No. 2,296,665. The present invention aims to provide an appliance, e.g. a urine collection device of high capacity, which is particularly comfortable to wear and yet easy to attach and remove.
In PCT Application No. WO96/06646 there is disclosed a coupling device for a leg urinal. A leg bag has straps, one end of each strap is provided with loop material and the other end with hook material. The straps can be wrapped around the leg and easily connected together at a comfortable tension as determined by the patient. This arrangement has no positive way of ensuring that the bag is prevented from shifting its position relative to of the strap.
In U.K. Patent Application No. 2,215,211A there is shown a urine bag (1) made of two flexible sheets (10,11) welded together at their edges and along two vertical lines (16,17) to divide the bag into three vertical chambers (18 to 20). Two pairs of mounting apertures (21, 22, 23 and 24) receive respective straps (2 and 3) by which the bag is secured around the leg (4). The straps (2 and 3) pass behind the bag (1) between the bag and the leg where they have portions (32) of increased width that are stiffened by folding back at their ends (33 and 34). A part (35) of each strap (2 and 3) is elastic and they have press-to-close loop and hook fabric fasteners. The portions (32) of greater width limit the extent by which the edges of the bag can slide together along the strap as the bag fills with urine, thereby reducing bunching. However, if it is desired to remove this design of bag from the leg, it is necessary either to withdraw a considerable length of strap through the apertures (21 and 22, or 23 and 24), which is time consuming and awkward for elderly or infirm wearers, or to strip apart the strap ends. This stripping apart causes a situation wherein, briefly, the mounting of the bag on the leg is insecure. If the bag is full, this will cause apprehension to elderly or infirm persons. It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement.